Two Goths, A Relationship, And A Drugstore
by phreakyevil
Summary: It's the new moon, and time for Inuyasha to be human. He decides to spend it in Kagome's era, even though she's away in New York for a two week vacation. When an unexpectant event happens, Inuyasha finds himself human for longer than he expected. He's al


Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha. Duuuuh.  
  
Author's Notes-I'm excited about this fanfic! I started it out of the blue while I was at someone's house without a computer and nothing good on TV. The first chapter is short, but it will get longer, I promise. And I'll update soon. I already have to last chapter written....smiles On with it then?  
  
The title is supposed to be in the form of the 'Two guys, a girl and a pizza place.' At least I think that's what it was.  
  
Two Goths, A Relationship, and A Drugstore  
  
Chapter One- The Taste Of Something...Different  
  
Inuyasha tapped his claw impatiently against the rim of the well, flickering his gaze from the darkneing sky to the empy, Kagome-less well. Her scent had long since worn away from the area-it had been seven days since she had last set foot in the Feudal Era...and all because of some stupid 'vacation' to some stupid place called 'New York,' or as she referred to it, 'The Big Apple.' Inuyasha had come to the conclusion that the world got stupider as time worn on. Who in their right names would call a place a big apple? Could you eat it?  
  
Sighing, Inuyasha gave up trying to figure out the future and instead focused on the fact that tonight was the new moon-the one night when he was human, and he had planned on spening it in Kagome's world, regardless of whether she was there or not. He was actually looking forward to it a bit- he'd be able to roam around and see more of her world.  
  
The sun began to sink lower beneath the horizon, signaling Inuyasha that it was time to go before he was human and no longer able to pass through the well. With a darting glance around to make sure no one was watching, he leaped over the edge of the well.  
  
He was floating for a moment in a purple and blue aura, but it quickly dissapated and he was once again on solid ground-in human form. He would now no longer be able to pass through the well until tomorrow when he was hanyou once again.  
  
A scent lingered in the well house and met his nose, causing it to twitch irritably, for it wasn't a pleasant scent. Curiously, Inuyasha silently climbed the ladder that led out of the well to investigate.  
  
A young girl with black hair and matching balck attire was sitting on the stairs that led out of the wellhoused. A strange smoking object was sitting inbetween her fingers, every now and then lifted to her face.  
  
"Kagome? "Inuyasha asked, not able to tell if it was her from behind, for his demon senses had left him. The girl jumped at his voice and spun around to see who it was.  
  
"Where'd you come from?!" She demanded. She was clearly not Kagome, Inuyasha noticed. Her face was different, and she had what Inuyasha remembered to be called earrings dangling from her shin, nose, and eyebrow, along with several in her ears.  
  
"Err....the well. And who are you? Where's Kagome?" The girl lifted the object to her mouth and sucked on it, before taking it out and blowing a large cloud of smoke in Inuyasha's direction.  
  
"Depends. What's your relation to her?" She asked, eyeing him critically.  
  
"Relation? Well...I'm her friend," He mumbled. He wouldn't consider them boyfriend and girlfriend, for she never seemed to want to be near him like that.  
  
"Ah. Well, she's going to be gone for about another week." Inuyasha sighed irritably; how long was that wench going to leave him?! At least he'd be able to have fun tonight, before returning to boredom in the other era. "You seem angry at her." The girl said bluntly, not really caring if he minded her nosing in his buisness. Which, he didn't. At least somebody cared.  
  
"Well, she's been gone for a week. It's annoying. I'm really bored.  
  
"Well, maybe I could...nah, nevermind." The girl began to blush for some reason. "I better get going." She turned around and started to walk away, but stopped when Inuyasha grabbed her arm.  
  
"Wait! Do you think you could...I dunno, show me around here a little? I'm not familiar with this era...maybe you and I could..."  
  
The girl looked at him with excited sapphire eyes and smiled.  
  
"Are you asking me out?" She asked sweetly. Inuyasha didn't quite follow what she was saying, but he figured....  
  
"Uh, yeah....I guess so."  
  
"Awesome! No guys have ever really been into me...Alas, I have a boyfriend!" Inuyasha's heart froze and shock passed through him. Had she just said...boyfriend?! Soemthing triggered in his mind, a conversation he and Kagome had had a while back....  
  
Flashback  
  
"'Ugh, Hojo asked me out AGAIN.'" Kagome said irritably, staring at a piece of paper with a guy's handwriting on it.  
  
"Huh? What's that mean?" Inuyasha asked, confused. Asked her out? Like he wanted to take her somewhere?  
  
"'Will you go out with me' is another way of saying, 'will you be my boyfriend/girlfriend.' That would be a no, Hojo..." Kagome scribbled a 'no' on the piece of paper, then folded it up and shoved it in her bookbag to give it to him when she next saw him.  
  
End Flashback  
  
So...Inuyasha had just slipped up, and now he had a girlfriend. Juust great. He had to admit there was an upside, she was pretty, and she didn't know about his screwed up past. The downside-he lived in the past.  
  
"Um..yeah. So, what's your name? Mine is Inuyasha." He couldn't wait to tell Kagome, maybe she knew this girl! Wait...he couldn't tell Kagome! She would be furious! She would already be mad because he entered her time by himself, but to have snagged a girlfriend while he was at it...  
  
"Inuyasha...I like it! That is original, never heard it before. My name is Ishtar." Ishtar smiled. "Inuyasha and Ishtar...I love it!" She squealed, then skipped over to him. Before he had a chance to react, she had wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. She was about as tall as him, only an inch or two shorter.  
  
"Um..." He didn't know quite what to do, so he just snaked his arms around her torso and hugged her back.  
  
"I can tell that this is going to be a great life..." She murmured, before slowly pulling apart from him.  
  
"So Ishtar...tihs has been picking at my curiousity...what's that thing you're holding?" He pointed his finger at the smoking object.  
  
"Wow...you must not be around here...this is called a cigerette."  
  
"Cigerette..." He tried the words on his lips. He liked it. "What does it do?"  
  
She smiled and held it up to him. "You just...smoke it! Here, try it!"  
  
He timidly grabbed the middle o it and held it like he had seen her do.  
  
"What do I do?" He asked stupidly.  
  
"You put that end in your mouth and breathe in. Some smoke will some out when you breathe out, but that's normal. And you just...keep on doing it."  
  
Inuyasha hesitantly placed the cigerrette in his mouth and breathed in. An indescribable taste filled his mouth, and he swallowed. He couldn't say he didn't like it...  
  
When he felt the need to breathe out, he pulled it out of his mouth and blew out. Smoke curled away from him, dancing in the wellhouse air.  
  
"Well?" Ishatar asked, staring at him. Inuyasha nodded, and pointed at the well. She gave him a confused look, and he realized she meant the other kind of well.  
  
"I like it." He said, getting a smile from her.  
  
"Well, there's more where that came from. That on is about to go out though..." She muttered, plucking it from his fingers. He watched as she dropped it on the ground and smashed it under her heel. "So what do you say we go out now?" She asked, smiling.  
  
"Great! I can't wait!" He smiled at her, then looked down to her empty hand. He felt the sudden urge to hold it, so reaching forward, he clasped it in his.  
  
Author's Notes-So ends chapter one!!! Oooooh, I can't wait to write more! This is gonna be great!  
  
Check out my other fanfics, like The Yugioh Murder Scenario, and Confidential Pain. And please please please  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
